AmpFibian (Unlatibility)
AmpFibian is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Amperi from an unknown planet in the Andromeda galaxy. Appearance AmpFibian is a blue jellyfish-like alien with six long tentacles that function as two pairs of arms and a pair of legs, he appearance in Unlatibility instead. AmpFibian looks almost the same except that the Omnitrix symbol is now on his face and his eyes are larger with the black outlining in them becoming much more prominent. His fins are pointed instead of curved, he appearance in Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn is. Powers and Abilities AmpFibian controls lightning and electricity. AmpFibian can produce lightning. He can shoot lightning blasts from his arms and can fly. He can also transform into pure electricity, and travel through electric currents. He is also capable of absorbing electrical energy and electric-based projectiles and firing them at his enemies, although in The Legacy of Viva ELITE I during Evil Vilgax fires a electricity was AmpFibian absorbed do it are Full Court. AmpFibian can become intangible, he can combine his intangibility with his electrokinesis to shock things he phases through, similar to Big Chill. Using his mastery over the electromagnetic spectrum, Ra'ad (the alien that Ben Tennyson took the sample for the AmpFibian form from) can sense the electrical pulses in the minds of other life forms, allowing him to read their thoughts. It's confirmed AmpFibian can do this, but doesn't yet know how to yet. He can also breathe underwater and swim at high speeds. AmpFibian can squeeze through tight and small spaces, as a lack of bones can't restrict his movements. He can also stretch his arms to a decent length. Also absorbing AmpFibian (illusion Kyurem), Legacy Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid to combined Electrokinetic Freeze Shock to effective Evil Ben (from XLR8's powers) to stop them. Weaknesses AmpFibian can use his electricity underwater, but if he is using electricity while entering water, or only part of him is in the water, he will electrocute himself. In The Legacy of Viva ELITE I, Legacy Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid and AmpFibian was electrocuted himself, defused from his battle with Evil Vilgax. Ben 10: Unlatibility *AmpFibian returned in The Legacy of Kyurem I, to managed are battled the Kyurem's Guards. Ben 10 Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn *AmpFibian was unlocked in A New Evolved, Ben doesn't mentioned. *In Unplugged With a Viva and Saga FL Fusion, AmpFibian debuted and battled Illusion Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE and Neo-Evolved Proton Saga FL. *In Deveploment, AmpFibian phases through in the Max's Plumbering. Later used failed to defeat Deveploment Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition and Standard Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version, AmpFibian turned into Articguana. *In The Legacy of Viva ELITE I, AmpFibian used to Legacy Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid help battle Dark Kyurem. *In The Legacy of Evil: Part 1, AmpFibian's powers was used by Evil Ben to defeated Legacy Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid and 18-years old Swampfire down. Appearances Ben 10: Unlatibility Ben 10 Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn Trivia Category:Aliens